Rock And Roll Ain't Noise Pollution
by Air Guitar Pixie
Summary: Oneshot-Dean likes classic rock. And usually Sam's okay with that. Just...not today. Not this song. Takes place sometime after 3/11 (Mystery Spot).


A/N- _behold, my first fic on this account! I'm sorry for the possibility of slight OOC-ness. The title is shamelessly stolen from one of my favorite AC/DC songs (which, by the way, you should go listen to after reading this). This takes place sometime after Mystery Spot (3/11), but it doesn't have a specific time or place. Okay, enough of my blabbering on. Here._

* * *

It started out as just another normal day—Sam was actually doing research, Dean was…supposed to be doing research (although from the way his eyebrows shot up and he smiled occasionally, Sam suspected he was not actually researching that much), and the radio was blasting. _That_ hadn't been Sam's idea, but Dean had found a classic rock station he approved of, and Sam just wasn't in the mood for arguing. Since their last case had yielded no fatalities, Dean had been in a spectacular mood for once, and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Dean. Turn that thing down," Sam complained finally, looking up from his computer as Dean lip-synced along to AC/DC's _You Shook Me All Night Long_.

"Come on! You know you love it." Dean reached over from the bed he was sitting on and turned it up. "_Cause the walls were shaking, the earth was quaking—"_

"Dean!" Exasperated, Sam stood up and began walking over, but Dean grabbed the radio.

Dean just smirked, singing along. "—_My mind was aching and we were making it! Yeah, you, shook me all night long—" _He pointed at the radio, singing to it.

Sam couldn't take anything seriously while Dean was singing badly to his stupid music. Rolling his eyes, he sat back down and tried to keep looking up information about Emily Schafer, the ghost they thought was responsible for several murders in the last year.

AC/DC finished playing, and Sam was relieved for the momentary silence in between songs. Suddenly, he frowned as the next song began to play.

"Asia! _Damn_, this station is good," Dean was saying.

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do._

_One look from you and I would fall from grace,_

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face._

Sam looked over at Dean. His brother didn't seem to think anything was wrong; he was nodding his head in time to the rhythm and smiling at his computer. Sam grit his teeth and remained silent.

_Do you remember when we used to dance?_

_And incidence arose from circumstance._

_One thing led to another- we were young,_

_And we would scream together songs unsung._

Sam focused on his computer screen, but the words were blurring. He read the same paragraph three times before he finally stood up.

_It was the heat of the moment,_

_telling me what your heart meant_.

_it was the heat-_

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked, leaning back in concern as Sam yanked the plug out of the wall. He watched with mild fright as Sam proceeded to take the clock-radio and throw it against the floor.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Leaping up, he yanked the radio out of the wall and threw it to the floor. Pulling out a knife, he stabbed it repeatedly until it made a sighing sound and the lights sparked out. Finally satisfied, he looked up at his brother, breathing heavily.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad," Dean said, querying as to why Sam had attacked the radio.

"You...have no idea," growled Sam. "If I ever hear that song again…"

Dean nodded. "Right. Okay, Sammy, let's leave before we get kicked out of another hotel room, okay?"

Sam nodded but said nothing, still glaring at the machine and it's guts spilling out over the carpet. And that was how they left the room, leaving the hotel owner very confused and slightly worried.

Back in the car, Dean turned to his brother. "You know," he said, keeping a straight face, "rock and roll ain't noise pollution…"

"Really?" Sam said, exasperated. "That pun _again_?"

Dean smiled and gunned the engine.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it? Please review!_

_-Jaq :)_


End file.
